1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device including a plurality of element substrates and, more particularly, relates to the signal output of a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-226012 discloses a configuration in which a circuit for driving a recording element (heater) as a driving element and a plurality of temperature detection elements are formed on the same semiconductor substrate, a plurality of temperature detection elements are selected, and the outputs of the selected temperature detection elements are output to a common terminal.
However, in a device (recording head) including a plurality of element substrates, if output terminals of temperature detection elements that extend from the substrates are individually provided, the number of terminals of the recording head increases. For this reason, the number of terminals of a device (recording device) that is connected to the recording head increases, causing the recording device to increase in size and increase in cost. Furthermore, if outputs of temperature detection elements are transferred to the recording device through individual corresponding signal lines, variations in the signal lines cause the output values of the temperature detection elements to differ.
In order to solve the above-described problem, a configuration is assumed in which the output terminals of temperature detection elements, which extend from each of substrates are connected in common within the recording head. In a case where the output terminals of temperature detection elements are simply connected in common, output voltages from each substrate collide in the commonly connected wiring. For this reason, it is not possible to output an accurate voltage value from the recording head. Such a problem is a problem common to other devices and not just limited to recording devices.